The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for remotely controlling an aircraft with an electric taxi system (ETS) while the aircraft is on the ground and allowing remote start and control of other selected systems.
Traditionally, repositioning an aircraft on the ground at an airport for maintenance, or other reasons, unrelated to taxiing, requires at least one crew member in the flight deck, as well as a ground crew outside the aircraft. The ground crew generally gives guidance to the flight deck operator and may operate a tug when the aircraft's main engines are not used.
When an aircraft includes an ETS for providing motive power to the aircraft during taxiing, the ETS may also be used to reposition the aircraft at an airport. A trained and qualified maintenance crew member may be positioned in the flight deck to operate the ETS, while one or two others on the ground, guide the aircraft and to make sure the wings do not clip ground objects or other aircraft.
A remote control system for operating the ETS and other aircraft systems may reduce the number of people needed to reposition an aircraft at the airport. However, security must be maintained for such a system and proper controls provided for safe aircraft operation.
As can be seen, there may be an ongoing need for remote control guidance systems to operate an aircraft with ETS in a secure and safe manner.